


Fear Starts as a Seed

by TheEasternEmpress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, anyway who wants to see Moff Gideon gets stabbed in the finale, but I physically couldn’t do that, i know i do, this was very nearly hurt/no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEasternEmpress/pseuds/TheEasternEmpress
Summary: Din Djarin was dreaming, but his dreams almost always turned to nightmares.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian) & Din Djarin, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Fear Starts as a Seed

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Chapter 15. I’m sorry for what you’re about to read. 
> 
> I hope that everyone that got caught in Winter Storm Gail is doing okay! We got about eight inches of snow where I live and then we got a few hours worth of sleet on top of that so everything is frozen now. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and please enjoy!

Din Djarin was dreaming, but his dreams almost always turned to nightmares. The fear of what he would see tonight had planted itself in his heart, taking root as it prepared to grow throughout his body.

Din knew fear starts as a seed, but it grows into a vine that surrounds your whole body to pin you in place until it finally wraps around your throat and strangles you. 

Tonight was the same nightmare he had been having for days now. The nightmare, it seemed, that he shared with every parent: losing your child. 

Din had opened his heart when he accepted Grogu into his life, but now his exposed heart was open to the world as a potential wound. And every night since his son had been stolen from him, the Empire had sunk a beskar blade into his heart. 

The dream always started the same. He was running across Tython through tall grass as blast fire sounded off behind him. Someone was running beside him, but he didn’t care who it was. His only goal was to get to his son. 

As he ran, he felt there was something weighing him down. Some invisible force was trying to prevent him from getting to his son, but Din was a Mandalorian. It was a part of his Creed to persevere and protect the ones he loved, and he was determined to not break that part of his Creed today. 

The Jedi temple was close, but so were the combat stormtroopers. Din reached the top of the Jedi temple just as the combat troopers landed and before Din could do anything, one of them snatched Grogu and then took off again. 

With his jetpack left behind, there was nothing Din could do except stare up at his son as nausea began to grow in his stomach. Grogu locked eyes with his father and reached his arms out to him, crying as if he were begging for help. There was nothing for Din to do but watch as his son slowly became a green dot in the sky, then turned to nothing. 

Then everything would shift. He would no longer be staring helplessly as the single thing he had loved in years had been taken from him. Now, he was back in a room with his child, but Grogu stared blankly at his father as if he didn’t recognize him. 

When Din practically ran forward to his son, Grogu began to cry. Din recognized those cries as ones of fear and stopped in his tracks, confused as to why his child was crying with fear. 

Din found himself frozen where he was standing as Grogu’s cries got progressively louder and louder until they divulged into full-fledged screams. Tears poured down his son’s cheeks as he screamed and wailed with fright, and Din realized that his son was afraid of him. He had no memory of his father; instead, there was fear where there should have been love and happiness. 

Tears fell from Din’s eyes at the sight in front of him and he felt nauseous. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life and he begged the Maker to let this nightmare end already.

A moment later, a door at his side opened and Moff Gideon walked in, a smirk on his face and a blaster in his hand. As Moff Gideon raised the blaster to Din’s head and pulled the trigger, Din did nothing to resist it. He’d rather die than see his son in pain. 

Din jolted from his sleep, somehow both shaking with frozen chills and drenched with sweat at the same time. He was still nauseous from his nightmare and even as he took heaving breaths, his nauseousness did not fade. As Din bolted for the vac tube and ripped his helmet off to let the bile spill from his mouth, the nauseous feeling stubbornly remained. 

The images of his son were imprinted in his mind and he had no way of getting rid of them. Sobs shook Din’s body as he lay there, submitting himself to the sadness that had been bubbling up inside of him for days. Every day that he woke up without his son at his side tore him apart, but he held tight to the hope that they would be reunited again. They had the location of Moff Gideon’s ship, now all they had to do was get there and plan their attack.

Din was still crumpled on the floor, but his stomach managed to settle itself and he had calmed himself down slightly. He was about to lift himself up to go join the others when his vision suddenly went black. 

He had no time to panic before the tiny green face of his child materialized in the black. Grogu smiled at his father and reached out his arms to him. As confused as he was, Din still reached an arm out to his son, whose smile widened and spoke, “Dada.”

Before Din could get another word in, his boy had disappeared as quickly as he had come. 

Din had no idea what had just happened, but he figured Grogu had used his Force powers to visit Din in some way. Simply seeing his son for ten seconds restored Din’s wellbeing and willpower. Rising to his feet, Din began to walk back to join the others in the cockpit. 

With his son’s smile and words on his mind, the nightmare was long forgotten. Din would be getting his son back and then he would get to spend a lifetime with those smiles. 

Din knew fear starts as a seed, but so did love. With his son back in his life, he would let a garden overflow with the plants that they could create together. And nothing, not even the Empire, would be able to kill those plants.


End file.
